ABSTRACT ? DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) Developmental Funds are instrumental to the DCI strategic research priorities and provide resources to augment its Research Programs and Strategic Initiatives. In the current grant cycle, DCI Developmental Funds, comprised of CCSG, institutional and philanthropic funds, have supported collaborative, translational and novel high-impact pilot projects, recruitment of new investigators, and emerging technologies that promote innovative new research of DCI members. The DCI supports multiple Pilot Grant Programs, including one which alternatively emphasizes collaborative projects (intra-programmatic, inter-programmatic, population science) and translational projects (laboratory discoveries into diagnostic, prognostic, or therapeutic applications), solicited through a ?Request for Applications? (RFA) twice each year. Additionally, DCI has targeted Pilot Grant Programs each year focused on strategic topics, which are supported by multiple sources, including institutional and philanthropic funds. The strategic areas of focus in the current funding period are: i) Cancer Control; ii) Cancer and the Environment; iii) Supportive Care and Survivorship; iv) Comparative Oncology (an external collaboration with the College of Veterinary Medicine at NC State University); v) Solid Tumor Brain Metastasis; vi) BRCA-associated cancers; and vii) collaboration between cancer and engineering research. Faculty recruitment that represents a strategic investment as outlined by the DCI strategic plan and DCI senior leaders are eligible for Developmental Funds as part of their initial recruitment package, or within three years of their faculty appointment. The recruitment funds are made available at any time throughout the year to maintain optimal flexibility in faculty recruitment. Developmental Funds are also available through solicitations offered twice per year for support of a new service line, creation and implementation of a new technique, or a technology investment that enhances existing shared resource services and expands the research tools of DCI investigators. All applications for DCI Developmental Funds are reviewed by the Scientific Review Committee (SRC) or the Shared Resource Oversight Committee (SROC). The DCI Steering Committee is charged with strategic oversight of the DCI Developmental Funds. The final funding decisions are based on assessment of availability of funds and prioritization of strategic investments, with approval by the DCI Executive Director. During this funding period, DCI Developmental Funds were used to support pilot and collaborative projects, recruitment of faculty, and shared resource investment. The $2.9M of CCSG Developmental Funds were augmented by additional $29.4M of institutional/philanthropic funds in all three categories. In the next funding period, CCSG investments will continue to be augmented by institutional and philanthropic funds to advance DCI scientific discoveries, support collaborative working groups and invest in shared resources to ensure DCI members have the necessary services and technologies to achieve the DCI mission and vision.